


feverish

by spiider_boii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Sickfic, Skephalo, in game but there’s sinks and stuff, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, vomiting mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiider_boii/pseuds/spiider_boii
Summary: skeppy gets sick and bad takes care of him like the frickin great friend he is (idk how else to summarize this)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	feverish

skeppy braced himself against the wall, forced to stop and take a minute to catch his breath and wait for the world to stop spinning.

he hadn't been feeling well since the day before, but he had never put the pieces together that he was ill. in retrospect, the chills, dizziness, and overall exhaustion and irritability was definitely caused by his body temperature rising. he stood there for a bit, now beginning to realize a swirling inside of his stomach that hadn't been there before.

not long after he was bolting for whatever container he could find, choosing the sink in his haste since it was the only thing close enough.

unfortunately, bad chose that exact moment to walk in. "skeppy, did you see the- woah woah woah!"

he ran over and instinctively rubbed gentle circles on his back, trying his hardest not to cringe at the vomit splashing into the sink. skeppy coughed one last time and raised a shaky hand to start running the faucet. with tears streaming down his face, he let out a sob, along with a cracked "i'm sorry!" as he let himself break down crying.

bad was very concerned. "nonono, it's ok muffin, it can be cleaned. what happened? are you sick or is it something else?"

skeppy gave a half assed shrug, genuinely not knowing why he felt so awful. he definitely wasn't well the day before, but he didn't know it was illness and not just sleep deprivation or stress. bad gently placed a hand against his neck, moving up to his cheek and then forehead. "oh my goodness skeppy, you're burning up! it must be that bug that quackity had a couple days ago. do you think you're done for now?" he nodded weakly.

while the faucet was still running bad grabbed a cup and filled it with tap water, handing it to skeppy. "take little sips, then swish it around in your mouth and spit." he did as he was told and opened his arms for a hug.

bad embraced him and stroked his hair a bit, growing more and more worried at the heat radiating off of him. "oh skeppy, you must be miserable!" he softly exclaimed. when he nodded into his shoulder, and bad could feel the tears seeping through to his skin, he knew that this wouldn't do.

"come on, let's get you to bed. i'll make a healing potion, in a bit, but you need rest."

skeppy was exhausted. he laid curled into a ball under his duck blanket, edging on sleep but never getting it because he was uncomfortable. he wanted physical comfort, which was unfortunately not possible since bad was out getting blaze powder for a healing potion.

_badboyhalo whispers to you: almost home <3 feeling any better? _

he typed out a quick 'no' and clicked send, burying his eyes in his arms. it felt like someone was repeatedly hitting him in the head with a brick, and if he couldn't before, he definitely now could tell he had a high fever. there wasn't much skeppy could do to alleviate his symptoms other than try to stay still and think happy thoughts, which didn't really seem to be doing much.

bad combined the items in the glass bottle, finishing up quickly and starting again the walk back home. he felt awful he didn't notice sooner. yesterday skeppy was a bit more tired and short tempered than normal, but back chalked it up to his irregular sleep schedule and figured skeppy would tell him if he felt unwell.

pushing his negative thoughts aside, bad entered their house and set his stuff down, grabbing the healing potion, a bowl of ice water and a cotton washcloth, and some ingredients for soup he picked up along the way. once everything was set, he made his was to the room the sick boy was resting in.

"skeppy? i brought you some things, they should help you feel better!" skeppy stirred at the sound of the tall demons soothing voice.

bad gently planted a hand on skeppy's shoulder, thinking of how he would go about manuvering him into an upright position without causing him any pain. "can you sit up for me so you can drink this?"

skeppy groaned at even the thought of doing so with the way his entire body ached, but did so anyways just to give bad an easier time. it didn't make it hurt less however, which he quickly learned as he lifted his torso from the mattress. he cringed at the taste as he drank the potion, but downed it quickly with nothing more than a grimace.

"you always put up a fight with potions, you must be really sick." bad was now getting anxious. he sighed in relief as he noticed his temperature seemed to go down just a tad.

"before you go back to sleep, i want you to eat some of this. you haven't eaten all day."

skeppy whined. "but i'm not hungry!"

"at least take a few bites, for me. please geppy?"

he sighed in exasperation and grabbed the bowl. skeppy could only manage five bites before he set the soup down with a whimper.

bad smiled at his efforts, and said, "thank you muffin, you did a great job!"

skeppy started making grabby hands at bad, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. bad knew that he would likely get sick from this, however he had been taking care of him the entire day and his germs had already practically been everywhere, so he caved.

before he did so, he dipped the cloth into the water and gently placed it on skeppy's forehead. the sick boy immediately began whining about being cold, and knocked it off multiple times before bad intervened.

he climbed into the bed and positioned himself near the middle and pulled skeppy onto his chest. almost immediately the heat from his body was getting to be overwhelming, and he made sure that the cloth was still on. he looked at the clock and decided to let him rest for about an hour and if he hadn't cooled off at all he would run him a cool bath and hope for the best.

but at that point, there wasn't much to be done and they both laid there, nearly silent aside from skeppy's little whimpers of discomfort and bad shushing him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"bad?"

"yeah?"

skeppy shifted. "i love you."

"i love you too you muffinhead."

and with that they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so i’ve never published fanfic before so i hope this doesn’t suck


End file.
